The object of the present invention is a frame for lorgnette eyeglasses of the type comprising a lens-bearing frame to which a rigid, bar-shaped handle is connected.
Lorgnettes are the vision-correcting elements generally used, in replacement of the more common eyeglasses, by persons who make only sporadic use of such corrective instruments.
They differ from the traditional eyeglasses which have earpieces by the fact that said earpieces are replaced by a handle which is attached to a single side of the lens-bearing frame.
In view of the purpose of use for which they are intended and which is characterized by only occasional use, and in view of their relatively fragile structure they require a protective case within which to place them when they are not in use.
Typical cases and corresponding lorgnettes are described in British Patent No. 952,747 and in the French Patent published under No. 2,267,562.
Said British patent concerns a lorgnette with foldable lens-bearing frame mounted in a box-shaped case.
The case of said patent is intended to be attached by a strap to the wrist of the user.
The lorgnette is used by raising one's wrist to the height of one's eyes. Obviously, such a position can be maintained only for very short periods of time and is fatiguing.
French Patent No. 2,267,562 proposes a lorgnette having a solid plate-shaped lens-bearing frame and a flexible bag-type case.
The lens holder frame is of a rigid, heavy structure and is without a nosepiece betweeen the lens-holder rims and without a handle.
The sole purpose of the case is to protect the lenses from scratches.
In order to use the lorgnette the user must grasp the lens-holder frame on one side and hold it up to his eyes.
Since this frame lacks a nosepiece and a suitable handle, this operation is fatiguing and difficult. The frame, furthermore, is not effectively protected against blows or bends when it is contained within the case.